


The First Victim of Cipher's Statue

by warmastheyget



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OC, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmastheyget/pseuds/warmastheyget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw an audio post about the Cipher Hunt on tumblr and thought I might as well write a little drabble for it. Check out the original post at http://zillyart32.tumblr.com/post/147908410750/another-contribution-to-the-cipher-hunt-hype-just.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Victim of Cipher's Statue

 

     At first, it was just because she liked the show. Of course, you watched Gravity Falls with her, and it was great, but you loved seeing her light up when it came on TV. She liked it, and that was really all the encouragement you needed to follow this crazy hunt for the ‘real’ Bill Cipher.

     So you went along for the ride, watching her joy at discovering a new clue, loving the sparkle in her eyes at hints on Twitter from Alex and the cast, and when the statue was found to be a twenty mile drive from your apartment, of _course_ you drove her. By this time, you were almost as fluttery-nervous-excited as she was; and that feeling only got stronger during that muddy hike up an uneven trail in the middle of a mossy forest.

     When you finally caught a glimpse of the cement idol to a fictional dream demon, there were no warning signs like the books or movies. No drop of the stomach, no ominous strings, no sudden thunder crash or far off scream. There was no instinctual warning of an animal near a concealed predator, in fact, the exact opposite. A rush of relief and joy that all the hard work of so many had paid off. The hunt was over, and there was a satisfying end to it all. She glanced at you, a mirror of euphoria, and a grin plastered on her face that rang alarm bells of trouble soon to come. You pulled out your phone to start filming, because the last time you saw that grin first hand, you hadn’t gotten evidence of the crazy stunt you both pulled, and none of your friends believed you.

     “I’m gonna shake his hand!” she laughed as she bounded over to the small statue.

     “Do it!” you encouraged, already half laughing yourself at how great it felt to do this. You would be the first to do something like this in the real world. You both were practically reenacting your favorite show! It was exhilarating to be this close to fantasy.

     “God,” she breathed. “Is it weird that I’m actually kind of scared?” She was standing right next to it now, in the center of the camera shot, her hands fluttering and tapping the sides of her puffy jacket.

     “Nah, I am too,” you say truthfully. A tiny thread of anxiety was curling in your stomach, but there was no reason to be scared. It was just a statue.

     One beaming smile of encouragement and a picture later, she finally squeals and puts her hand in the cold, inanimate palm. You hear her laugh, something small and sweet, but then… she freezes. You can see shoulders rise, tense, then a twitch, a shudder.

     “Are you okay?” The first thing out of your mouth. A question meant for answering with a smile, or a frown, even a nod and a hug. This answer however, was one of the most terrifying things you will ever hear. The laugh of a person, a human once so important to you, slowly morphed to hysterics, mania, **_inhumanity_**.

     Bill Cipher’s statue had claimed his first victim. And she was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, here's the post: http://zillyart32.tumblr.com/post/147908410750/another-contribution-to-the-cipher-hunt-hype-just  
> I wrote this in thirty minutes unbeta'd and with very little sleep, so forgive me if it sounds like ultra-descriptive word vomit.


End file.
